Dynasty
by kenyeki
Summary: It was her fault. All her fault. Had she not been such a coward, it wouldn't have happened ― she would've at least saved a life. Guilt has been eating Vitani ever since those two years. But now she's discovered the lost prince. Will he be able to give up his new life and return home to Pride Rock?


Yay a new fic! Let's see if I can actually finish this one. :D

* * *

Dynasty | Chapter One.

...

Vitani was a huntress.

Huntresses _had_ to rouse early in order to nourish their pride and survive. They had the honour of serving the pride ― their king.

Vitani was one of them, and thanks to her pugnacious cubhood, waking up at such a premature hour was no problem. But today was different. Vitani didn't want to awake at all. No, it wasn't because it was far too early, or because she was idle at the moment. Far from it. It was because she was tired of putting up with _it_. Jaded of having to live with _it._ Her mind simply worn out of constantly having to be prompted by _it._

But what was it exactly that bothered her so much, that today of all days she didn't want to wake up?

As most would say, the lioness should've been grateful her life had even been spared ― let alone improved. And all she had to do to sustain the pride, that kept her alive, was provide food for them along with the other seven lionesses that took part in the morning hunting group. After all that the outsiders and her mother had done, Simba still had the goodwill to accept them as one of his own. As one of the pride's own.

No longer were they separated ― Kiara's, Kovu's and Vitani's wishes fulfilled ― but they were united once again as a pride. Thus forming a super pride; boasting two males and at least twenty lionesses. And the amount of lionesses enabled far more than Simba and Nala, as king and queen, could ask for ― with different hunting parties able to hound at different times of the day and honouring them all with promising meals, twenty-two lions ready to fight to the death to defend their pride and home if it was needed.

Yeah, it truly _was_ a reason to be grateful. For both sides actually.

However, if only you knew the guilt and anxiety that preyed on Vitani every sunrise, every evening and every night, you'd see it was an entire different perspective. Even if it was all two years ago, whatever had happened was Vitani's fault. If she had stopped being such a coward, she could've prevented the evitable, saved a life. The life of her best friend in the entire savannah.

This culpability fed on her, every second of her life to be exact.

And, she was so self-centered about it, that the only person she could actually trust enough to open up to at times was her brother, Kovu. Kovu ― Princess Kiara's future mate, one of the bridges to the peace between the outlanders and pridelanders, the one who'd stood by Vitani and knew the lioness her entire life. The one who actually _knew_ how nasty their childhood had been, how demented their mother was before she'd died. He knew Vitani well, too well ― the reason she'd had to open up to him in the first place. Otherwise, Vitani wouldn't have told anybody.

To Kovu's dismay, she hadn't told him exactly everything, as much as he'd tried to convince her. But at the same time, he knew that even a twin sister's boundaries were to be respected, though some of the times he'd tried to overwhelm his sister with questions.

 _That Kovu... He has no idea how hard my life is._ Vitani internally grumbled as her eyes leisurely slid open, exiling all rheum from her eyes. _Just because we live with the pridelanders doesn't mean we have to tell them everything... Privacy doesn't exactly vanish with this 'peace'._

"Dammit. Dawn already..." the scrawny lioness thought out aloud, barely even on her paws. She was still lying down in her little corner, away from all the interwined limbs of the slumbering lionesses. Her eyes barely open but her senses keen. Vitani was always alert ― it was a good habit her mother had taught her ever since she was an infant. Her claws were often extended too, just like at this very moment.

 _The huntresses are probably going to wake up soon. Perhaps I can make a run whilst I still have the chance._

A run? But to where? What the hell was the lioness inserting into her mind? Perhaps excess time in the den was driving her insane. She needed to get out. And she was sure Nandi wouldn't mind if the burdened lioness skipped _one_ more hunt. Vitani had only missed about four hunts these past three weeks. One more wouldn't hurt. And she could always join up with the afternoon huntresses to make up for the time she was gone today.

Still unsure of where she was headed, Vitani erected onto her still-prostrated paws and crept outside. She passed the king and queen, who were still deep in their sleep, and then she passed the princess. The honey-furred lioness was also curled up in her peaceful catnap. But why was she alone? Where was her brother?

Vitani's sapphire eyes scanned the large den congested with lionesses for just one lion in particular. To her surprise, Kovu was nowhere in sight. "Ugh..." she groaned, half way through stepping over a sleeping lioness. She was absolutely sure that when she least expected it, Kovu would pop out out of the blue and swamp her with his demands.

Fortunately, the lioness was acute. In other words, she knew her brother far too well enough for him to never catch her off-guard. Not even Vitani's mother could've ever caught her off-guard. She was always alert.

And she was completely right ― before she could even get an inch away from the den's entrance, Kovu stepped in front of her with a rather stern expression. Vitani knew where this was heading. More interrogations... She would never escape them. "What do you want?" she sighed, throwing her head up in annoyance. Her messy headtuft flew up in the direction her head went.

Kovu suspired, shaking his head with his eyes closed. His dark brown mane swished from side to side as he did so. "What are you doing?"

Vitani glared at him, hushing him and signalling him to speak quietly. She didn't want any company or anybody else to follow her. "Shouldn't I ask _you_ that question? Why aren't you sleeping with Kiara, and why are you out here so early?" she inquired in an annoyed tone. "You're not exactly an early bird."

Her brother frowned. "I had a feeling you'd be coming out here, since you always wake up so early," he told her. "I'm worried about you, 'Tani. We all are. One minute you're totally depressed and lock yourself in the den, and the next you're sneaking out really early and about to skip another hunt. Can we talk about that?"

"Argh. Can't a lioness get a morning to herself? To walk and think over some things ― just to even be alone?" the tanned lioness bleated. "What _is_ there to talk about, Kovu? I've told you everything and the last thing I want is to be fawned over by everyone."

Zira's son scratched the back of his head with a claw. "And we're not saying you have to be fawned over by everyone. We just want you to be safe, and protect you as a pride should. What's keeping you so distant and upset?"

"Puh, look at you ― turning into that king that Simba has always wanted," Vitani laughed. "Thanks, Kovu. But really. _I don't need anybody's help_. It's not anybody's business what I do, or when I do it. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She motioned for him to step aside, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he lowered himself into a pouncing stance, alert and ready to pounce on her to cease her movements if he needed to. Though Vitani was having none of it.

She mimicked him, also lowering into a slightly more intimidating stance and prepared to keep him out of her way if that was what she needed to do. The lioness sneered a warning at him, baring her teeth and furrowing her messy brows in order to show him she was being absolutely serious. Vitani was clearly irked.

Kovu, on the other paw, noted that his sister was in complete rage with her heavy breathing and all ― perhaps she needed this small getaway. Immediately feeling that space was indeed a good thing for her, Kovu dropped his stance. He stared at her with concern before shaking his head and sauntering away from her, back into the den. "I really hope you come around, Vitani."

"Oh, shut up," the angered lioness accidentally muttered aloud. Vitani cursed herself for being so loud beside the den, and hurriedly scurried to the bottom before anybody else had woken up. She knew that Simba would soon rouse to go on his morning patrol with Zazu, and that the huntresses were extremely close to waking up too. And she was absolutely sure that Kiara would burst her cover if she saw her creeping away.

Now at the bottom of the kopje, Vitani was free to decide where she would be heading. Physically. The lioness had no clue where she was going; she simply trusted her legs to take her to wherever she needed to go.

As she strolled through the kingdom, she could see that its inhabitants were also beginning to awaken. The zebra and wildebeest would soon be quenching their thirst at the waterhole as soon as the sun was locked high in the sky, and the nocturnal creatures would cache themselves in their nests and dens. It was still very early ― the sky was currently a gradient of purple, pink, orange and yellow. And the land was almost empty. But that was what Vitani had enjoyed most about being awake at such premature hours.

She didn't even notice herself reaching the gorge ― a famous place for tragic events. It was when Vitani crashed head-first into a boulder that she had lost her train of thought. She finally managed to peer down without gulping or even quivering. Vitani had grown so used to hearing or seeing this place that it practically affected her no more.

The gorge was the location of her mother, Zira's, Nuka's, and Simba's father, Mufasa's, deaths. And Vitani was certain that many more before their current reign had perished in this ravine.

She almost murmured his name, but was able to stop herself before even saying the name caused any real damage to her mind. The death of her best friend, here in this gorge, was Vitani's fault. If she was only able to stop her mother.

...

 _"Vitani!"_

 _"Yes, mother?"_

 _She was only a cub, five months old to be exact. Lived a lackadaisical life in the Outlands with her miserable older brother, Nuka, her innocent twin brother, Kovu, and her demented, insane mother, Zira. They were all unhappy, the opposite of a normal family or pride._

 _And it was all Simba's fault. Had he not have killed Scar, they never would've been in this mess. Zira wouldn't have wanted to kill Simba and force pressure on her cubs, train them as if there was no tomorrow. In fact, the very meaning of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu's lives were to age in order to end King Simba's life and take over the Pridelands in Scar's name. No. Zira didn't have cubs simply because she_ wanted _to, but to fulfill Scar's dying wish. Her love for Scar was stronger than a mother's instinct, you could say._

 _"Vitani! Get over here, will you!" Zira wailed for the second time, her voice erupting in echoes around the massive den. It caused Vitani's heart to thump harder than it ever had in her short life._ _The five month old cub rapidly ambled towards her mother, praying that nothing had gone wrong and that she and her brothers were safe from any one of Zira's punishments._

 _The older haggard lioness stared down at her only female cub with a smile that could only belong to a lunatic. She roughly stroked her daughter's back with her serrated claws. "It's time. Time to get revenge on Simba and his blasted family!" Her laugh was so insane it hurt. But then she suddenly wore an expressionless look, and her voice went surprisingly deeper. "Let's go."_

...

Vitani winced. "Why was I so stupid, why didn't I just stand up to her?" she questioned herself, as if she had known the answer. "Dammit."

It was an opinion Vitani strongly agreed with. At the time, she truly w _as_ coward. After all, what kind of best friend would do everything to save her life instead of her best friend's? From her own _mother?_ And now she was two years and three months old, with this guilt forced upon her. It would've been better if she had taken his place instead ― she'd rather die than live and suffer.

"Ugh..." There she was, thinking again of herself. She was lucky to escape with her life! What did she have to complain about? Now she was living a life of pure luxury, in his pride ― where she was supposed to be. "I'm an idiot. Screw me."

"Aw, but that would be such a waste."

It wasn't even the forged, hoaxed sympathy that irked her the most. Vitani knew only who such a dark voice could belong to. In an instant, the lioness spun at a half turn with a daunting growl on her maw. She lowered herself into a fighting stance without even having a glance at the opponent's profile, ready to lunge at him. Yeah, _him._ Such a voice could only belong to a male ― a male that she'd known, at least. A male that had gotten her into heaps of trouble; where Vitani would often find herself in between vicious rivalries. A male she had trusted, only to be betrayed.

"Cudan," Vitani spat the black lion's name out in pure disgust, as if she had eaten grass by mistake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Her rival seemed to feel completely relaxed about her posture ― heck, he even sat on his haunches. "It's been a while since I've seen you ― I've come to bring my girl home." His tail suddenly batted around like an african wild dog's. But his so-called _innocence_ didn't fool Vitani one bit.

"Why are you _really_ here?" the lioness demanded, as if she completely knew he wasn't here for her.

"You think I'm lying?" Cudan nearly shouted, but managed to stop himself. He pulled himself back, his onyx mane falling onto his face and hindering his icy-blue orbs. "Cease her!"

Approximately six lions and one lioness jumped out of the turf, lunging at Vitani. Seven versus one, but Vitani wasn't going to give up without a fight. She wasn't going with Cudan again, not ever. The lioness, slightly older than her, prevented any spinal movements from Vitani ― the most Vitani could do with even her shoulder blades was flex them. Two males surrounded her forelegs as she struggled to keep the female off of her spine. Fortunately enough, Vitani had an excellent strength in using her hind legs.

Manipulating the three lions that attacked her, she rolled over onto her side. The female subsided on the ground with a thump, but continued to bite into Vitani's flesh. Luckily though, the males that were now grasping Vitani's arms and legs were vulnerable to Vitani's hind leg strategy. Knowing full-well that she was able to aim well, Vitani extended one of her hind legs and kicked the attacking male hard on the stomach.

He fell backwards and cried out in agony, whilst his companion stared at him in shock. This provided Vitani the gap she needed, to shake him off as well and kick him over to the other side.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fools! Get in there!" It seemed Cudan was sending the other three male lions in to back up the others.

Zira's daughter knew she couldn't hold off seven lions at once, but it was worth a try. Maybe her mouth was also a good weapon to strike her rival hard. "Hah, your lions aren't trained at all, are they? Instead of attacking me all at once, they just stood there...Some teacher you are, Cudan."

"You better shut that damn mouth if you know what's good for you!" the black lion barked, charging into the effortless fight with Vitani. It seemed neither side was trying their hardest... Or at least that's what it looked like to Vitani.

The lions struggled to even keep her down.

Without thinking twice, Cudan pushed one of his team, sending him down with the other lions. He then used his jaws to clamp Vitani's throat. The headtufted lioness choked and spluttered, but as much as she tried to kick him off, he wouldn't budge. He was too large and too heavy ― which wasn't surprising. Cudan was killing her.

Every lion knew not to mess with Cudan, but Vitani was stubborn and determined just like her mother. Absolutely feisty and provocative.

Suddenly, Vitani felt weaker. It was as if she'd been stabbed by a dagger in the stomach and blood was now gushing out of her. She couldn't check now, though ― she'd been pinned on her back and was now having her life squeezed out of her like juice from one of Rafiki's fruits.

Everything went black.

All Vitani could apprehend was the muffled voices of the lions that had ambushed her.

 _"Why didn't you kill her, boss?"_ The voice was doubtlessly female.

 _"Have you forgotten why we came to get her in the first place?"_ She could still hear Cudan's powerful deep voice. _"We're taking her back to the pride. He wanted to see her."_

 _"But all we had to do was ask her to come along,"_ one of the males interjected. _"There was no need to ambush and beat her up ―"_

 _"Shut up, Moyo, you weakling! Do you think she was going to obey us like we were her mother?! Let's get her back to the pride."_

...

It had been some time since Vitani had left. Kovu had lied, in a way, about returning to the den because as soon as Vitani had left, he was back out on the promontory again. He wanted to make sure he knew where she was going in order to track her down if things started to become odd.

Kovu knew that whilst Vitani was strong enough to defend herself, she was also extremely certain she was able to do impossible things on her own. Just like her mother. And since she wasn't fully 'recovered', she was quite vulnerable out in the wild on her own, wherever she went. Suddenly Kovu started to feel even more concerned ― he shouldn't have let her go out on her own! How could he be so careless?!

Without even knowing it, Kovu began pacing back and forth, attracting the attention of Kiara and Opal ― a cousin of Kiara. They approached him slowly, before Kiara startled him with a nuzzle. Kovu promptly pulled back. Not because he didn't want to nuzzle, but because he was anxious and stressed. And he didn't expect the princess and her cousin to be there at all.

"Are you...okay, Kovu?" Kiara asked with some hesitation, staring at him with concern. "You're up a little earlier than usual."

"I'm fine, it's no―"

"Don't lie to us!" Opal heckled, hitting Kovu's chest with the back of her paw. Ever since she was in the den, she had seen Kovu's panicked state, how he walked in and out of the den. Plus, he seemed a little more edgier than usual. "I saw you come into the den and leave again, as if something had happened."

The princess's eyes widened as he listened to her cousin's statement, and immediately spun her head to frown at Kovu. "If there is something wrong, Kovu, you can tell us. My parents are here to help us too."

"Would you like me to go get them?" Opal delightedly offered, her turquoise orbs sparkling.

Kovu blinked, shaking his head. "It's nothing, really. I...just had a bad dream." He mentally scolded himself for coming up with such a lame lie. Fortunately, Kiara would be oblivious to this lie, and if he was lucky, that Opal would keep her maw shut.

"Oh no!" Kiara was two seconds away from indulging him with nuzzles and showering him with lots of affection. "We should talk to Rafiki! It could mean something!"

Her future mate pulled her back. "No." he muttered sternly. It was the first time he'd been so stern with Kiara, but the last thing he wanted, like Vitani, was to be fawned as well. "No, it's nothing. Let's go."

Kiara and Opal eyed each other.

...

Vitani felt like she was back in square one.

She felt as if she was back in the Pridelands, to be exact. It was as if time had rewinded and she was back inside of Pride Rock. Once her eyes sedatedly slid open, she was in the same position as when she was when she had awoken. Except, she was guarded by two large muscular male lions. They stared on, emotionless.

Vitani struggled to her paws, groaning in pain as she did, and somehow not gaining the attention of the guards. _Where am I?_ Vitani scanned the cavern that she was kidnapped in. It wasn't as large as Pride Rock's and it certainly wasn't as comfortable. She could tell that it had been used. By how many lions, she didn't know. But the scratches on the wall determined that whoever was in here before she was seemed to have counted the days they were imprisoned here.

"Damn, why does my head hurt so much..." The lioness held the back of her head with her paw. Her voice seemed to have gotten the attention of one of the guards.

He turned to the other younger looking guard. "Go and fetch him. The lioness is awake." The younger lion nodded, and in a flash he was off.

The other guard completely ignored Vitani's presence and returned to his duties ― sitting on his haunches with a bold expression on his face. It was as if he was concentrating...but on what? There was nothing here to concentrate on apart from her!

"Let me out of here." Vitani demanded, not even bothering to ask politely. She didn't know where she was, but it wasn't safe here for a solitary lioness like her. She could easily run past the guard, but somehow the entrance was blocked by large tree trunks and moss. It was then that Vitani thought... _How the hell did the other guy get out? There must be another escape here somewhere..._

The guard, pretending to not have heard Vitani's order, stood up at the sight of a male lion, who had now arrived with the guard.

Vitani stared at the lion, as if there was something familiar about him. But she didn't seem to recognise the golden-pelted, brown-maned lion with teal eyes that seemed to be heading towards her. He was somewhat muscular and attractive, but most of all he looked like someone who had power even without guards. Vitani glared at him as he edged closer to her, her growling becoming more audible and her fangs even more alarming than before.

"Get me out of here! Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

To her surprise, he didn't attack her or do anything. He simply sat on his haunches, and ordered the guards to leave. "Go back to the pride."

Obeying his order, the two lions soon vanished. But Vitani couldn't see where they'd gone.

She turned her attention back to the male lion. "Who are you? Answer me!"

"And you'd think best friends were supposed to treat each other kinder than this," the lion chuckled. "Didn't you miss me Vitani? How can you not recognise your best friend?"

"Don't play games with me," Vitani warned, clenching her teeth. "My best friend's dead. And he would never lock me up in some dirty den like so."

"Really, 'Tani?" the lion huffed, standing up. "I thought you'd remember me, but you don't."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but why are you calling me that?" she inquired, perplexed. "Only three lions called me that ― my brothers and...a friend of min―"

"Kopa?" He was smiling now. "I'm alive, Vitani. It's me."


End file.
